


Trejeitos, Trajetos

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Sexual Tension, Touching
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Nezumi descobrira que a marca no corpo de Shion era mais do que um charme, era hipnotizante.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 3





	Trejeitos, Trajetos

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Encontrei-o se olhando no espelho outra vez — Shion havia acabado de tomar seu banho e, no quarto, parara em frente ao seu reflexo. Ele deixou a toalha amarrada em sua cintura deslizar até seus pés molhados.

Seus olhos então encararam a figura refletida no espelho, seu outro _eu_ — ou melhor, o único _eu_ que Shion agora possuía.

Durante sua febre, período em que Shion ficara inconsciente, eu observei seus cabelos mudarem do marrom para o branco e vi, também, nascer em sua pele uma _cobra_ — como as crianças lá fora disseram, a enorme marca vermelha que fez um caminho de sua bochecha até seu tornozelo.

Eu sabia que Shion não gostaria nada daquilo quando acordasse e agora, quando ele analisava sua nova aparência no espelho pela terceira vez naquela semana, passei a ter a certeza de que ele estava a se odiar.

Shion viu que eu o olhava, mas não se moveu e nem mesmo teve o impulso de cobrir sua nudez. Eu sei, eu deveria ter vergonha de estar observando-o em um momento como esse, mas penso que isso não é pela exposição de seu corpo e sim pela exposição de sua alma.

Eu não tinha o direito de espiar Shion enquanto ele desenvolvia uma conversa com seus dilemas internos. Eu podia ver em seus olhos refletidos no espelho que ele brigava consigo mesmo no mais ínfimo de seu interior. Shion ainda se culpava por estar vivo, ainda se culpava por estar longe da mãe, ainda se culpava por não ser capaz de fazer nada para impedir que aquela praga se alastrasse por No.6.

_Ele ainda se culpava por estar comigo, ali, no Distrito Oeste._

Tentei ignorar o incômodo na minha garganta ao pensar naquilo, afinal eu só estava pagando a dívida que tinha com Shion, não possuíamos nenhuma ligação — nenhum laço.

— Você acha que _isso_ irá sair do meu corpo algum dia? — ele perguntou virando-se para mim. Mantive meu olhar firme no seu e não ousei descê-lo até seu corpo, ainda que Shion estivesse falando da marca que o cobria.

— Eu acho que _isso_ é um charme — falei sorrindo sem perceber que também estava me expondo. Eu realmente achava sua marca um charme, mais do que isso, era algo admirável que destacava sua sobrevivência. Meus olhos vacilaram até o seu peito, mas retornaram ao seu rosto logo em seguida. — Pare de se olhar pelado, terá outras coisas com o que se preocupar.

Comecei a girar nos calcanhares para sair dali, mas Shion não me permitiu, chamou meu nome com o tom mais encantador que eu já ouvira na vida.

Eu não deveria estar atribuindo palavras tão teatrais a Shion, era _perigoso._

— O que? — perguntei irritado antes de me dar conta que Shion se aproximava.

— Você acha que — ele começou a dizer pegando minha mão e colocando-a sobre seu rosto, bem em cima da sua marca — _isso_ é diferente do resto da minha pele?

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo passei meus dedos pelo espaço acima da marca e então sobre a superfície da mesma, não havia a menor diferença na maciez e na delicadeza.

— Não, Shion, _isso_ agora é parte da sua pele — eu disse.

— Ainda assim… — Shion deixou escapar uma risada desgostosa. — É bobagem, mas me pergunto quem irá querer me tocar com essa _cobra_ estampada na minha pele.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava preocupado com tal trivialidade.

Percorri com os dedos sua marca da sua bochecha até seu pescoço — me vi andando em círculos ao seu redor enquanto tocava todo trajeto vermelho em sua pele, passei por seu ombro, pela suas costas, pelo seu peito, pela sua barriga e finalmente pela sua cintura, lugar onde me detive e olhei no fundo de seus olhos avermelhados.

— Continue — Shion me pediu, ele estremecia sob o meu toque.

A marca fazia uma volta em uma de suas nádegas e então descia até sua coxa — era como uma espiral em toda a sua perna e, quando dei por mim, estava ajoelhado com os dedos em seu tornozelo.

Não parecia o suficiente, eu sentia que aquela marca havia me hipnotizado enquanto eu girava com ela pelo corpo de Shion — _a marca me induziu à beijá-la._

E eu o fiz, seguindo todo o trajeto de volta. Shion gemeu quando beijei a parte interna de sua coxa, gemeu quando beijei sua nádega e se tornou mais vocal ainda quando meus lábios viajaram por sua cintura, passando pelo caminho de seu ventre. Sua respiração se aprofundou quando subi pela sua barriga, pela suas costas e pelo seu peito, onde pude sentir seu coração batendo como louco. Quando cheguei até seu ombro vi meu reflexo no espelho atrás de Shion. Eu, vestido dos pés à cabeça, ele completamente nu — _vestido apenas por sua marca._ Beijei seu pescoço e finalmente sua bochecha, lugar onde a marca terminava ou começava, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Shion tremia e eu me sentia extasiado, sua boca me atraía como um ímã e por um instante eu me deixei ser seduzido. _Apenas por um instante._ Voltei a mim antes que pudesse me entregar demais, me expor demais.

Ele pareceu ter sentido o mesmo, pois correu a tapar seu sexo com as duas mãos para esconder sua excitação. Shion estava excitado porquê eu beijei seu corpo daquela maneira. Isso era _perigoso,_ ia contra a todos os meus princípios de sobrevivência.

Eu não podia…

O que estávamos fazendo?

O que _eu_ estava fazendo?

— Nezumi… — Shion murmurou, suas bochechas tão vermelhas quanto sua marca e seus olhos. — Eu… isso foi… eu não sei o que deu em mim…

— Vista-se, nós iremos até a cidade — falei antes de deixar o quarto.

Eu ainda podia ouvir a voz dele dizendo _“Continue”_ e não conseguia deixar de pensar no que aconteceria se de fato tivesse continuado a beijá-lo para além de sua marca — sua boca, mais especificamente.

E isso fez-me questionar se era mesmo a marca de Shion que havia me hipnotizado ou se era ele próprio — seus trejeitos, a maneira com a qual olhava para mim e conversava comigo, _tudo._

Suspirei, de uma maneira ou de outra eu sabia que estava completamente perdido por causa dele.


End file.
